thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Pacioretty
| birth_place = New Canaan, Connecticut | career_start = 2008 | career_end = | team = Montreal Canadiens | league = NHL | prospect_team = | prospect_league = | draft = 22nd overall | draft_year = 2007 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | halloffame = }} Max Pacioretty (born Maximillian Kolenda Pacioretty on November 20, 1988) is an American professional ice hockey left winger and captain for the Montreal Canadiens of the National Hockey League (NHL). Max was drafted in the first round, 22nd overall, in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft by Montreal. Playing Career Amateur Playing Career Max played high school hockey at New Canaan High School in which he led the state in points during his freshman year and then moved on to The Taft School in Watertown, Connecticut. He then played junior hockey for the Sioux City Musketeers of the United States Hockey League (USHL) for one season in 2006–07. Max signed a three-year, entry-level contract with the Canadiens on July 17, 2008, thus forgoing his remaining eligibility at the University of Michigan. Professional Playing Career Max made his NHL debut with the Montreal Canadiens on January 2, 2009, scoring his first NHL goal on his first NHL shot in a 4–1 loss against the New Jersey Devils Upon his debut, he also became the first player in Montreal's lengthy franchise history to wear jersey number 67. After starting the 2010–11 season playing for the Hamilton Bulldogs of the American Hockey League (AHL), the Canadiens' top minor league affiliate, Max was recalled for the second time to the NHL on December 12, 2010. Returning to action during the 2011–12 season, Max would end the year as the team's points leader, finishing with a career-high 33 goals and 32 assists in 79 games and also won the Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy for "perseverance, sportsmanship and dedication to hockey." He recorded his first career hat-trick on February 9, 2012, against the New York Islanders. On August 12, 2012, Max signed a six-year, $27 million contract extension with the Canadiens. In September of 2012, as a result of the impending labor lockout, he signed a contract to play overseas with Swiss National League A team HC Ambrì-Piotta. On February 6, 2014, Max became the first Canadien to have two penalty shots awarded in the same game against the Vancouver Canucks and goaltender Roberto Luongo and also becoming just the second player in NHL history to be awarded two penalty shots in the same period. These were his second and third NHL career penalty shots, the first occurring earlier in the season on October 12, 2013, coincidentally also against the Canucks and Luongo. Max missed all three penalty shots, but nonetheless, he still scored a hat-trick in the February 6th game. On September 15, 2014, Max was named an alternate captain of the Canadiens along with P.K. Subban, Tomas Plekanec and Andrei Markov. On September 18, 2015, he was voted by the team to become the 29th captain in Canadiens history after going without a captain in the 2014-15 season with the departure of Brian Gionta. Zdeno Chara Incident On March 8, 2011, Max suffered an injury following a hit by Boston Bruins defenseman Zdeno Chára. The force and location of the hit resulted in him colliding with the stanchion at the end of the bench. He was taken off the ice on a stretcher after laying motionless on the ice for several minutes. The extent of the injury was revealed the next day to be a fracture to the 4th cervical vertebra (C4) and a severe concussion. For delivering the hit, Zdeno received a five-minute major penalty and a game misconduct, and after reviewing videotape of the play, the NHL decided no further punishment was warranted. However, a criminal investigation was announced by the Montreal Police Service. Additionally, Air Canada threatened to remove its League sponsorship if the NHL did not take any action to prevent further violence on ice. Max recovered in time to start the 2011–12 season with the Canadiens. For Max's part, he could not remember the incident, but after seeing the tape, he said that he was "disgusted" that there was no fine or suspension. About two months later, he said that he thought Chára regretted his actions and that he forgave him. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Accolades Personal Life Max is the brother-in-law of former NHL player Maxim Afinogenov. In July of 2011, he married his sister, Katia. The couple welcomed their first child, a boy named Lorenzo on December 23, 2013 in Montreal. They welcomed another child on June 12, 2015 named Maximus Raymond. Max's paternal grandmother, Theresa Pacioretty (née Savoie) is a French-Canadian from Montreal. Category:1988 births Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:American ice hockey players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:HC Ambri-Piotta players Category:Sioux City Musketeers players